


Pandaren law

by ana_mineolia



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alethiometer Use, Epistolary, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_mineolia/pseuds/ana_mineolia
Summary: Living a rare friendship with someone he doesn't really trust, Prince Anduin Wrynn asks a young student for her informal help.This story takes place between the events of patch 8.3 and the Christie Golden’s novel War Crimes, adding a nice little artifact found in the beautiful world of Philip Pulman, His Dark Material.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn & Original Female Character(s), Wrathion & Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction ! This is a translation, so I do apologies if you find some weird and unexisting words/expressions in my writtings... Hope you enjoy !

The alethiometer, also known as the Norganon’s Compass, is an artifact that allows anyone who’s able to read it to know about any fact, either past or present, that happened in the world of Azeroth. It’s almost a common object : there’s at least a dozen copies around the world (some are known to be in Dalaran, Ironforge, Silvermoon, Suramar and Stormwind). This object has long been used by the Titan-forged, then by the earthens ; however its use requires a deep understanding of the symbolic language, which requires so much time of studying that even among the immortals, alethiometry is considered as an uninteresting science. Better go to get the informations yourself than spending weeks trying to interpret the answer of this instrument - when you don’t spend weeks just asking the question properly.

Although considered a lost art, alethiometry is still studied in some places, like Stormwind. Strangely, human race with such a short life is the most eager to understand this instrument. It is, however, a dangerous discipline, framed by many laws : terrible consequences can happens just because an answer is misinterpreted. We consider for example that an alethiometrist cannot have any influence in any sphere untill his thirty years : before this age, we consider the interpreter too immature to know if he’s making a mistake.

Sometimes, a genius comes to the world ; Royal Alethiometrist Ashao Daris stood for almost fifty years alongside King Barathen Wrynn. She officialy took her post as political and military adviser when she was thirty ; unofficially, she had already been guiding the king in secret during the Gnoll War, in her late twenties. Her role in the victories of the Inflexible King is never mentioned in children's stories, nor really in history books, but her legend is forever written in the Sands of Time.


	2. Unofficial service

_Lady Callirhoe Ridgewell, Prince Anduin Wrynn gives respectful greetings._

_My lady, I regret that we’ve not been introduced so far and I hope you are well. I’ve been told that my father had sent you to the White Tiger Temple to study the legislative and judicial systems of the pandaren. I hope you enjoy living with these wonderful people as much as I do, and I hope that your work will bring much to the Alliance in the future._

_I would like to ask you for an unofficial service with no political consequences, but which could greatly help me in the weeks to come. I am currently in the company of someone who calls himself the Black Prince. He is the last black dragon still alive and, even if I believe him when he says he does not suffer his father’s corruption, I’ve got some doubts about his intentions. I may have been close to him for several weeks now, I’m not sure to clearly understand his purpose – especially concerning the Alliance and the Horde. I see many champions from both factions joining him and winning the rewards he has to offer, but what is the end of it all ? Is he really our ally ? This is what he claims to be and I want to believe that. But even if I feel some kind of friendship for him, I just cannot trust him. He’s to… ambivalent to be honest._

_I would like you to enlighten me on this. If this is difficult for you, I would perfectly understand, but it would help me if you just tried : I want to be sure Wrathion is not hiding something. My past experiences with black dragons may lead me to be overcautious and it would really make me happy to know that I’m wrong about him._

_I’m thanking you in advance and I wish you a pleasant stay in Pandaria._

_May the Light be with you,_

_Prince Anduin Llane Wrynn_

***

_Your Majesty,_

_Sire, I offer my respects and I hope you’re recovering well from your altercation with the Warchief of the Horde. I was relieved to learn that your life were no longer in danger and that it was only a matter of time before you could walk again. I wish you all the strength in the world for your rehabilitation._

_My apologies for the time I’ve taken to respond ! Your question took me quite a long time. I will try to summarize everything I could learn. The Black Prince is indeed a black whelp purified from the corruption of the Old Gods. As for his goals, it’s quite simple: he’s committed to defend Azeroth against all odds, regardless of the price. A noble mission, I might think, if I didn’t have the feeling that the price in question could be rise to the populations of Azeroth._

_If he sympathize with the Horde as much as the Alliance, it’s because he’s extremely pragmatic : he wishes to gain the favors of everyone in the eventuality of a threat. Paradoxically, he seems to have the conviction that in the coming years, one of the factions must have crushed the other in order to establish its supremacy over the world. He thinks that a divided world would never hold if the Burning Legion were to invade us again (why the Legion? I couldn’t find out but he seems obsessed with it). No need to worry about it : he considers that the Alliance is the most likely to take the advantage since Garrosh Hellscream is turning most of the Horde against himself._

_At the present time, I don’t believe his influence and power are real dangers for the Alliance or Azeroth. However, knowing that one day he will be the size of his father, I would cautiously suggest you to make a handbag of him right now, before anything bad happens. But there’s still a detail I wish to talk about._

_If the alethiometer usually wants to talk about a black dragon, it uses two symbols : the hourglass and the mammoth. Mammoth is the symbol of dragons (massive and intelligent, quasi-mythological creatures, who live in groups, with some kind of matriarchal system) ; associated with the hourglass in its second meaning (death), it represents the Black Dragonflight since its corruption. But the Black Prince is represented by three symbols : the mammoth, the bull and the anchor. The bull represents the element of the earth and the brute force of the world. Associated with the mammoth, it symbolizes the Black Dragonflight as it was before its corruption : the protectors of the earth. First symbol of the anchor is hope._

_In alethiometer’s language, Wrathion is "the hope of the former Black Dragonflight". Alethiometry may be a complex science but it’s an exact one. After all, this little dragon is still very young : he may be maniac but he seems mostly terrified by the fragility he sees in our world. Who knows ? Perhaps he will live long enough to learn that people of Azeroth didn’t wait for him to protect their home. If he becomes more measured as he grows up, he could become one of the most fervent defendors of our world._

_In any case, please stay careful. Even with the best of intentions, nothing good ever came out of fanaticism. I hope I have helped you._

_I wish you a prompt recovery._

_With respect,_

_Callirhoe_

_***_

_Lady Callirhoe Ridgewell,_

_Thank you very much for taking the time to study my question. You gave me much more details than I dared to hope and it helped me a lot : Wrathion is not our enemy but he can’t be trusted. I don’t intend to make a handbag of him yet but I know that it is my duty, as long as I am in his company, to keep an eye on him._

_I felt the need to talk about all this with him (one thing that makes me think he's not fundamentally bad is that he's always open to debate) and he was, of course, intrigued by the way I guessed is plans toward the Alliance and the Horde. He was quite surprised to learn that alethiometry was studied in Stormwind : according to him, even immortals get soon tired of the complexity of this art. He seemed above all very interested in your capabilities and I’m pretty sure he’ll make some attempts in the next few days to recruit you. I therefore count on your loyalty to the kingdom of Stormwind : I would not be serene if you became a spy under the claws of some unstable dragon._

_Anyway, your reputation is not usurped : I never thought I could one day enjoy the advice of an alethiometrist of your rank. I heard all my childhood that alethiometry was an obsolete discipline : I’m glad to see that the succession of Ashao Daris is assured._

_I hope your work with Xuen’s monks goes well. Assisting them in their legal work must be a most arduous task and I wish you to learn from theme as much as you want._

_Thanking you again._

_With kind regards,_

_Prince Anduin Llane Wrynn_

_***_

_Your Majesty,_

_You’re not the first to try to push me on the way of politics… I know that a royal alethiometrist follow the king’s orders without having anything to say about priority issues, but I hoped to focus on legal alethiometry after the royal exam. It’s at the courthouse I wish to work : I’m studying criminal law for this reason. I admit that working with your father these past few months has turned out to be more interesting than I thought, but I’m not sure I can keep up this kind of pace for long. I have a lot of trouble with the concept of not sleeping, resonsibilities and self-sacrifice, anyway, it all seems too heavy for me. Justice attracted me more than everything since my childhood... I still have time to think about it : legally, I’m not supposed to officialy practice alethiometry before I’m thirty. But I regret to announce you that for now, I don’t see myself giving up my ideal for a career as a political adviser._

_As for my work with pandarens, everything is going well. It’s strange to note that the justice system of pandarens is both very similar to ours in its complexity, and so different at the same time. We see in their law that they’re a fundamentally honest people and it’s really nice to learn from them._

_I hope that your rehabilitation goes well and that your friend the Black Prince stay well-behaved._

_Respectfully,_

_Callirhoe_

_PS : I know some people talked about my legitimation as the daughter of count Remington Ridgewell, but the royal decree hasn’t been signed yet and I remain a bastard in the eyes of the law. Please greet me as such : naming a natural child by the name of her noble father could offend more than one._

_***_

_Callirhoe,_

_You may receive this letter with some delay and I do apologize for it. From now on, please send your letters to the Timeless Island where I’ve been staying for a few days now._

_I’ve been told about how my father almost sequestered you after I disappeared to make sure you could tell him everyday if I was alright. I deeply regret that my escapades have put you in such an embarrassing situation, and I am grateful to you for following his orders against the law. I imagine it is thanks to you that he did not tears down this whole continent to find my dead body. I want you to know that even if I would be disappointed not to see you near the throne in the years to come, I will respect your choice whatever it may be. I would even be delighted to place the justice of my kingdom in the hands of an alethiometrist. You will probably always be asked for urgent matters but nothing more. No one should dictate your behavior : your path is yours._

_I hope I did not offend you by naming you by your father’s name. I did not know you had not yet been legitimized as his daughter, and I don’t even know if it is your wish. I only thought it would be the dream of any illegitimate child to see himself recognized by his family… But I could be wrong. Am I ?_

_I am delighted to know you share my feeling for Pandaria. I may have almost die here, that will not prevent me from suffering in all my bones when I’ll be forced to leave. Pandarens are a magnificent people and their philosophy resonates in me as if, after fifteen years of existence, I had finally found where I come from, somewhere my dreams of peace and balance do not make me look like a fool. It may be strange to hear, and painfull to say, but it is sadly true._

_Please do make the most of your chance to stay here._

_With kind regards,_

_Anduin Wrynn_


	3. Bastards and forsaken

_Prince Anduin Wrynn,_

_You did not offend me, sire, don't worry about it. But you got it right : legitimization was never my dream. I may not share the great lifestyle of my half-brothers and sister, but as a bastard I have none of their absurd obligations and above all, no marital value. If I become a Ridgewell, my father will hasten to dress me up and offer me to the highest bidder : he has already tried and he almost succeeded, so I’m mistrustful. Your father knows about my reservations, so please do not plead my case to him._

_Thank you for your understanding regarding my future orientation. I know that you’ve been yourself under pressure from your father : I sincerely respect the fight you waged to avoid becoming what you were not. However, if my choice is made, that doesn’t prevent me from feeling some kind of attraction for politics. As a working-class child, social justice has always been a major problem of the kingdom to my eyes, and I am well aware that obtaining a place near the throne would give me the power to improve things for my neighbors. I would never give up on the criminal law, but perhaps I could manage to do both at the same time ? After all, I’m a pure genius, everybody agrees with it._

_I may not have had a choice, but I regret having spied on you during your time in Pandaria. In some ways, I understood the king’s concerns, but if my father could have done the same thing to me every time I disappeared, I would never have accepted it. I therefore apologize for my indiscretion. That said, following your journey was pretty fun when your life wasn’t threatened. Sometimes I almost wished for some kind of telepathic link between us so I could have sent you some remarks. Honestly, that prank of mind control your father’s agents... It took me courage, to bring it back to the king without laughing out loud. He was so unprepared to hear that !_

_I hope your leg is recovering well. If you were able to travel to the Timeless Island, it’s probably the case. Is it true that the sun never sets there ? How do you get to sleep ? I’m worried about the mental health of those who lives there. Take care of yourself and enjoy your stay : I wish you that one day, you’ll feel about your homeland the same strong feelings you have for Pandaria._

_With my best regards,_

_Callirhoe_

_***_

_Callirhoe,_

_Come to think of it, I'm pretty embarrassed to realize you were able to follow my actions during my adventure in Pandaria... I'm terribly ashamed of what I did to my father's agents. But if I had not done so, they would have brought me back to him then locked me in the Stormwind Keep for years to come. When I think of everything I’ve been through in the past few months, I know I would have regretted it until my last day. What would have been my life without lotus root’s pastries and grilled pandaren fishes ? I dare not imagine._

_Regarding your possible legitimation, I understand your position and I respect it. Knowing all that nobility and power entail, I understand that you may wish to stay away from it. However, after hearing your father talk about you once or twice, I believed that you two were getting along. I have to admit that I don't know many natural children around me : I have no idea what that means. But I would like to know more._

_The Timeless Island is an amazing place. We eat very well here (like everywhere in Pandaria) but as you guessed, we sleep very badly ! I haven't managed to get a full « night » since I got here. It is, however, a magical place, steeped in very old knowledge. The Black Prince is elated and he’s not the only one: the Lorewalkers, the Celestials as well as the Bronze Dragonflight are also present and all of them seem fascinated by this atmosphere. I am sure they would all be delighted to have you by their side to give responses to all their unanswered questions !_

_My injury is healing well, thank you. I can even run again now ! I’m out of breath like an old man and the pain is still bothering me, but I’m so happy to have recovered my two legs that I dare not complain, despite the teasing of the Black Prince._

_Take care of yourself._

_With kindest regards,_

_Anduin Wrynn_

***

_Prince Anduin,_

_Please don’t bother being embarrassed for the few dirty things you’ve done on your journey, because I assure you it’s not worth it. Believe me, for a young man of your rank, you are very VERY reasonable. You were only fighting for your freedom and I respect that. Besides, shame is the most noble feeling._

_If the life conditions of the natural children from nobility interests you, I can tell you about my experience ; however, be aware that this is not representative. Bastards can be many things for their parent : sometimes they represent the souvenir of a forbidden love, sometimes it’s a simple mistake to drown as soon as possible. Sometimes it’s a slave they can use in many different ways : thay can force them to wed ; make warriors, assassins, valets of them, whatever they want. I was lucky to be almost considered as a normal child. I was born in “good circumstances” : my father was a widower at the time, still not remarried. As long as my mother was alive, I lived with her, he paid her a pension and we saw each other from time to time. When she died, he welcomed me into his manor with his other children and I was treated fairly well, even by his new wife. I may not have a personal horse or tailor but I had a room, a bed and even a tutor._

_We had our first conflict when one of the Lescovar’s son started showing interest in me. My father started talking about engagement, without exactly considering my opinion. Luckily for me, that dickhead baron would have preferred to see his son dead rather than married to a bastard. My father, who has seen in that marriage a good way to make me “useful”, went through it very badly, to the point he drifted me out of the family manor. I promised to leave if he gave me a letter of recommendation allowing me to study law in Stormwind, like my mother did. He accepted to do it and I haven’t seen him for almost a year. Know that, my prince : this is the fear of every bastard in the world. Their families can choose to wipe them out of their lives overnight, without the slightest hope of ever seeing them again. Fortunately, I had news from my brother Steven, who arranged to come and see me from time to time. Then one day, I met my father while walking in the streets. He had digested this failed marriage story. Since then, we sometimes go out together for dinner and it’s been going pretty well._

_I talk a lot about myself but I think it’s important for you to be aware of things like that. If anything can encourage me to work directly for the throne, it would be knowing that whoever sits on it knows about this kind of injustice. No child chooses which bed he was born from. If I make you feel like I’m complaining, I apologize : this is not my intention. As I told you, my case is quite exceptional. I realize how lucky I am when I know that most of bastards are nothing but lackeys for their parents, only held up by hope of being legitimized one day. And when I see my half-sister, still a child, raised to become a purebred filly, I am relieved to be only half of a noble._

_I would have loved to join you on the Timeless Island. Unfortunately, I cannot leave the temple for at least one month : it would be very insulting to the monks who took the time to teach me. That done, I’d love to take the time to travel a little bit across the continent like you did, but first I’ll have to bring the alethiometer back to Stormwind. Your father entrusted it to me to the detriment of all the other alethiometry students and as long as it is in my possession, I cannot act as I please._

_Take care of yourself._

_With my best regards,_

_Callirhoe_

***

_Callirhoe,_

_I’m glad that you were able to patch thing up with your father. Peace between parent and child in an uneasy, precious thing : that’s one of the few things I’m sure to know._

_You’ve spent most of your life around the common people and I’m interested in everything you can teach me about bastards, wanderers and forsakens. Before I started traveling at the age of thirteen, I hardly ever left the Stormwind Keep ; even now I’ve seen Ironforge, the Exodar and Pandaria, and yet I hardly know my own people. The more I learn, the more I understand them, the more I get my chances to become the good king I hope to be one day. Please be assured that anything you can tell me about it will be treasured._

_I’m about to leave the Timeless Island in the next few hours. The siege of Orgrimmar has started and the assault is just a matter of days : I want to follow this as close as I can. Perhaps it would be better to send your next letter to the Stormwind Keep._

_Take good care of yourself._

_May the Light be with you,_

_Anduin Wrynn_

_***_

_Prince Anduin,_

_Your letter arrived with news from Orgrimmar. Taran Zhu is back in the Temple with Garrosh Hellscream as a prisoner. He shared with us everything that happened, including your father’s attitude and the appointment of Vol’jin as Warchief. It surprised me at first, but after reflection, I see something rather positive in all these events. Garrosh’s retribution is only a matter of time : I don’t know what the pandarens have in mind for him, but after everything he’s done to them, their judgment will be relentless. As for Vol’jin, I don’t know him but the Xuen’s monks speaks of him with great respect. Who could do worse than Garrosh anyway ?_

_I’ll try to keep you posted about all of this. In the meantime, I hope that the Alliance’s losses are not too high and that with all that has happened, you and your father are not overwhelmed with responsibilities._

_I send you all my support. Take a good care of yourself._

_With kind regards,_

_Callirhoe_

_***_

_Callirhoe,_

_I just received a message from a Xuen’s representative : he’s summoning all the Alliance and Horde leaders to his temple to give his verdict in our presence. I am currently at the Sanctuary of the Seven Stars so I will directly come to the Temple of the White Tiger by griffin. I would leave tomorrow after dawn : I should therefore arrive before midday._

_It will be a pleasure to finally meet you face to face !_

_Kindest regards,_

_Anduin Wrynn_


	4. The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin's arrival at the White Tiger Temple & pandaren food.

Anduin Wrynn had never met Callirhoe face to face : before the young prince disappeared in Pandaria, she was studying in Old Town and never set foot in the Stormwind Keep. For that reason, he was almost surprised to find her so beautiful. He had imagined her serious and discreet, with a biting smile and lively eyes, but he hadn't thought of imagining her so charming. Used to hiding his emotions even in front of the most attractive women, he kept his astonishment for himself as she joined him, smiling, on the landing terrace of the Temple. She sketched a graceful curtsy.

“Did you have a nice trip ? ” she asked without manners.

“Very good, thank you”, replied Anduin.

To his surprise, she also greeted the two royal guards who accompanied him. Usually considered as furniture, they seemed to appreciate the consideration of the young student.

“You can leave your griffins here”, said Callirhoe, rubbing her hands together. “Greenfeather will take care of them. It is my pleasure to finally meet you, sire. ”

“For me as well", he said with a smile.

“Please, follow me. Are you hungry ? ”

“I could eat a horse”, replied Anduin, trotting to catch her. “Have you been there for a long time ? You didn't have to wait for us. ”

The young woman may be dressed in thick woolen clothes (ocher and bright red, Ridgewell family colors, Anduin noted with surprise), she looked frozen. She shrugged with stolidity.

“I needed to consult the alethiometer”, she explained while patting a satchel on her belt, “and with the arrival of the Horde your father asked me to be discreet. ”

“Has any of the Horde leaders already arrived ? ”

He tried to conceal his enthusiasm. He was looking forward to see Baine Bloodhoof again and hoped to find some time to speak with him.

“No one has arrived yet when I left the main building but you never know... Hey, is that okay for your leg, all of these stairs ? ”

She turned to him as if the thought just hit her.

“Don't worry, I’m much better now”, said Anduin. 

“Still breathless ? ” Callirhoe asked.

“The pain is the worst. But it will pass. I'm just a little bit... convalescent. ”

It was a lie but he didn't want to complain.

“Don't hesitate to stop me if you need to take a break. Especially since someone had the good idea to stick this temple on the side of a mountain, so we are mostly on stairs. ”

Anduin couldn't help but laugh.

“I’ll be fine. There’s no need to worry. ”

Callirhoe softly nodded. They arrived at the snow-covered terrace which preceded the main door of the White Tiger Temple ; she led them to an assortment of braziers near the entrance.

“Mi Shao”, she said, bringing her hands to the flames, “give us something, preferably fattish and warm. ”

Anduin then noticed the pandaren cook behind the braziers. He greeted him politely ; the sight of the steamer baskets made him salivate.

“Ah, the famous human prince ! ” said the pandaren. “The Red Crane monks told me great things about you ! Do you want something in particular? ”

“I’ll take an assortment of filled meatballs, please. ”

“How much of it ? ”

“About ten, no, a dozen”, replied Anduin.

His greedy look seemed to delight the pandaren.

“And for these men ? ”

One of Anduin's bodyguards tried to exchange a look with his colleague, but the other completely ignored him. The young prince realized with embarrassment that behind the visor of his helmet, he was staring at Callirhoe like a mesmerized dog.

“We will take the same thing as our prince”, stoically replied the first soldier.

Mi Shao nodded and began to stack steamer baskets on his braziers.

“Liloe, the same as usual ? ”

“What is your fish today ? ”

“There was an arrival, we have everything. ”

“I’ll take some octopus fritters and gourami rice balls. ”

“How much do you want ? ”

“Everything, gimme everything. ”

Mi Shao laughed.

“I'm sorry, but because of the number of our coming guests, I was asked to limit the portions to twenty per person. And that’s because we’re welcoming taurens ! ”

Callirhoe frowned.

“Well, ten of each, then. ”

“It will be ready in five minutes. ”

“Thanks, Mi Shao. ”

Callirhoe turned to Anduin and his guards.

“If you want to accompany with beer, there's a beer tap over there”, she said, pointing to barrels stacked near a staircase. “If you prefer water or tea, it's right here. ”

“I’ll take some tea”, said Anduin.

“Same for us”, added a guard.

“Follow me, please. ”

Callirhoe approached a new assortment of smaller braziers on which laid teapots : she opened each of it and, when she found one still full, used it to fill four ceramic cups.

“There’s honey and lemons under this table”, she said : “you can arrange your tea as you wish. ”

As Anduin added a spoonful of honey to his cup, Callirhoe began to fill the empty teapots with water. She added herbal tea bags and placed it on the hot plates of the braziers.

“After serving yourself, you usually have to prepare new teapots for the next ones, ” she explained. “But today, everyone is in a hurry. ”

“Is there any of the Alliance leaders here ? ” asked Anduin.

“For now, you’re the only dignitary present. Most of the leaders are expected this afternoon : this is where the announcement will be made. ”

“The announcement ? ”

Callirhoe slipped a large spoon of honey into her own cup before answering :

“Our food must be prepared. Let's find somewhere to sit and I'll explain. ”

Arms laden with plates, they went down to a small terrace with several stone benches, away from the passage areas. The view overlooked the vastness of the snow-covered plains of Kun-Lai. Anduin took a place, his steamer basket resting on his knees : Callirhoe sat cross-legged next to him. The two guards settled down at respectable distance to take their own meal. The young prince delightfully savored the first bites of his smooth, tasty meatballs. All these flavors were a blessing from the Light.

“Food is what I will miss the most the day I’ll leave”, he whispered.

“You could hire an pandaren cook for the Keep’s kitchens”, said Callirhoe.

“Nice idea ! I’ll think about it. Now, what is the decision of the Celestials concerning Garrosh ? ”

The half-countess swallowed a big bite of octopus before answering.

“They intend to institute a trial against him. ”

“A trial”, Anduin repeated. 

“I’m not aware of the details, but I heard about appointing the August Celestials as jurors. ”

“I see. They still want to make sure Garrosh won’t be a martyr of the orc people... And a trial will give them a much more global vision of the crimes he committed. It’s a very wise decision. ”

“Many people won’t approve. ”

“Do you ? ”

“As long as Garrosh dies at the end, yes, I approve a lot. ”

Anduin winced.

“A trial is not a trial if the outcome is already chosen. ”

Callirhoe raised an eyebrow.

“You don't want Garrosh to be executed ? After what he did to you ? ”

“The decision is not mine to take”, evaded Anduin.

“But what if it was ? ”

“Then I don't know”, sighed the young prince. “If I were able to put aside my anger before thinking, I would try to choose the best thing to do, but I don’t think I could. If the decision was mine, I would put it in the hands of someone neutral and wiser than me. ”

Callirhoe was staring at him with unbearable intensity. Her eyes were huge and black as ink, and her face expressed the most sincere astonishment. Anduin had all the trouble in the world to remain unflappable.

“That's exactly what's gonna happen”, she finally said, stuffing an entire rice ball between her lips. “The Celestials are the wisest of these lands, as they say. But it won’t be an ordinary trial. Garrosh Hellscream is genocide in itself. If he survives, it would be an outrageous symbol for all the people of this world. It would be like telling them : _we govern you, we are the one making the decisions that rules the world, and today we decided that you could die in a blink of an eye, you, your families, your neighbors, all that without your murderer ever being worried, because he once was a leader like we are._ Can you just imagine yourself holding such speech in front of your citizens ? ”

Anduin wanted to reply but he squeezed his lips, thoughtful. It made him terribly uncomfortable, but he understood what she said. If a bloodthirsty murderer like Garrosh could come out alive from a fair trial, it would mean that some of the wisest creatures in the world believed that a crime like genocide could be forgiven. Who could ever feel safe in Azeroth after that ?

He looked at Callirhoe with his most scrutinizing gaze. Unlike many people, the young woman was not animated by hatred : she had a perfectly logical and long-term reasoning. That didn't mean he fully agreed, but he saw wisdom in her reflexion.

“Your point of view stands”, he finally murmured. “So far, all that I've heard to encourage Garrosh's death has only been motivated by revenge. ”

“This nag has done nothing to me, I have no reason to cry for revenge. But if Justice does not execute a leader who has spent his reign killing for pleasure, I could no longer believe in anything. ”

“I’m sure we can trust the Celestials’s judgment. We have to rely on them. ”

Callirhoe nodded in silence, her mouth too full to speak. She seemed to share with Anduin the same delight for pandaren cooking : she ate without showing an ounce of weariness.

“Are you going to participate in the trial ? ” the prince asked, finishing his tea.

Callirhoe shook her head.

“All justice’s officers must be neutral. But I would like to get permission to take notes and ask Taran Zhu about the details of the procedure. I’ll make a request when the trial is officially announced. ”

“Why would you wait until it is officially announced ? ”

Callirhoe looked oddly at him.

“I may have forgotten to tell you, but I'm not supposed to be aware of the trial. You neither, by extension. ”

“ ... I beg your pardon ? ”

“I think the Celestials did not consider correct, towards the Horde, that a member of the Alliance be aware of their intentions before anyone else. ”

Anduin slightly twisted his mouth.

“Is that what you were looking at the alethiometer earlier ? ”

“Absolutely. ”

“I see. You didn't have to tell me, you know… I would have known sooner or later. ”

“But I wanted to talk about it with you, and we may not have time to do it later. ”

She had that way of speaking, full mouthed and vaguely self-confident, that made things appear so light.

“If someone asks you, just say that you didn’t know that I wasn’t supposed to know”, she added.

“You can count on me”, said Anduin with a smirk.

“Your Grace ? ”

They turned around. Behind them stood Aysa Cloudsinger, the Alliance diplomatic representative of pandarens. She smiled and bowed before them.

“Prince Anduin, your master, Prophet Velen, has just arrived, along with the representatives of Three Hammers. Perhaps you would like to come and greet them. ”

“Of course, Aysa”, said Anduin, quickly standing up. “Thank you for telling me. I didn't know you were here. ”

“I arrived by portal about ten minutes ago. I was told that you were taking your meal and I didn't want to bother you. ”

She turned to Callirhoe and asked :

“Are you Liloe ? ”

“Yes”, replied the alethiometrist while wiping her lips.

“A red-fur monk is looking for you. I didn't take her name : she was in a big hurry. She asks you to join her in the first annex of the temple. ”

“I'm coming”, Callirhoe said while bowing her head. “Thank you for warning me. See you later, sire. ”

“See you later”, replied the prince.

She retrieved her empty plate and cup before walking hastily east of the Temple, while Anduin and his guards followed Aysa to the main building. The young prince was looking forward to see his master.


	5. Muddy science

The first day of the trial had just ended and the session would restart the next day mid-morning. As the day before, Anduin and his father would return to spend the night at the Violet Rise, and the young prince wanted to supplement his dinner with some delicacies from Mi Shao's. While he waited for his steamer baskets, he silently watched the dignitaries leaving the temple : leaders of the Horde, of the Alliance, all rubbed together as everyone was going home for the night. Anduin wondered what kind of impact this gathering would have on relations between the two factions in the future. This trial was indeed a historic event, further proof that the Horde and the Alliance could see justice done side by side... But people were so quick to forget the best to remember the worst.

His gaze fell on Callirhoe and her goblin "colleague". Sitting face to face on a small stone bench, they were speaking too low for Anduin to hear them. Callirhoe was explaining something to the goblin as he took notes at full speed, biting a wooden pipe between his fangs. As a representative of his faction, he was wearing the red tabard of the Horde. As his counterpart, Callithoe had swapped her warm-colored clothes for a midnight blue hooded mantle with the golden symbol of the Alliance embroidered on the back.

Only the registrar has usually the right to take notes during a trial. This one having a historical connotation, Callirhoe was authorized to record a description of the event so that the Alliance could have a copy in its libraries. Taran Zhu has set two conditions : first, the Horde too could present, if they wished, a registrar capable of performing the same task for them. Second : a Pandaren jurist would re-read their writings to ensure that they were fully in accordance with judicial neutrality. As Callirhoe had spent several months studying with the Pandaren magistrates, the task was probably easy for her, but the goblin chosen by the Horde seemed to have great difficulty in adapting to this new framework.

“Anduin ? ”

The young prince turned to Jaina.

“Aunt Jaina ! I'm sorry, there were people before of me and I had to wait. But it will be ready soon. ”

“Don't worry, I'm sure it's worth the wait. ”

“Of course it's worth it”, Mi Shao commented in an amused tone.

Anduin smiled. Jaina, who had followed his gaze, frowned slightly.

“I hope the Horde’s registrar is not slowing down on ours. ”

“He was dispatched at the last moment, Aunt Jaina, while Callirhoe has been working here for months. It’s normal for him to ask for help. ”

“He has been presented as one of Orgrimmar's most competent jurists, ” muttered Jaina. “If that's their best, it gives a good idea of the Horde’s level in matter of law. ”

Saddened by the harshness of her voice, Anduin stood quiet. He watched the goblin retrieving his notes and jumping off the bench.

“Remind me of his name ? ” the goblin asked out loud.

“Pon Mi”, said Callirhoe. “He’s a big pandaren with a white fur”.

“Big ? All pandarens are. ”

“This one’s _really_ big. ”

The goblin smiled while biting his pipe.

“Thank you for your help. Don't worry about tomorrow, I should be less lost. ”

“I hope so”, answered Callirhoe, frowning.

“See you tomorrow ! ”

The goblin ran away. Callirhoe watched him with a sullen glance, before collecting her own papers. When her eyes met Anduin's, the prince motioned for her to join them.

“I don't think you two were introduced ? ” he said when she reached them. “Jaina, this is Callirhoe, the daughter of Count Ridgewell. ”

Callirhoe bowed politely.

“It's an honor to meet you, Lady Proudmoore. ”

The sorceress sweetly smiled to her.

“The Kirin Tor mages are impatient to read your transcript of the trial, young girl. Many of them were not able to be present. ”

“Really ? I am very honored. ”

King Varian suddenly appeared by their side.

“Night is falling”, he said.

“It should be ready very soon”, said Anduin.

“Only a few minutes left, Your Majesty”, respectfully said Mi Shao.

Varian nodded and turned to Callirhoe.

“How's it going with the Horde clerk ? ”

“It’s cordial, sire. ”

“I saw him disturb you several times during the trial. If he bothers you in your work, you must tell me. ”

Callirhoe shook her hands.

“Regarding neutrality, the drafting rules are extremely rigorous here”, she answered. “I would panic too if I were him. But he went to the archivist to get access to the records kept at the Temple : he’ll study this during the night, which will allow him to understand the pandaren transcription method. He’ll no longer needs my help tomorrow. ”

“Can he read in pandaren ? ”

Callirhoe blinked, then seemed to decay.

“I don’t think so”, she mumbled. “Shit. I hadn't thought of that... ”

Varian sighed and shook his head.

“ Taran Zhu proposed the Horde to bring one of its jurists, so it is the role of his monks to help him if necessary. This is a problem I will report to him tomorrow. ”

Callirhoe shrugged.

“He’ll answer something like "Teaching is the best way to learn", "The Horde and the Alliance rise with each other", "An apple a day keeps the doctor away"... ”

She took a deep and haughty voice to imitate Taran Zhu and despite all the respect Anduin had for the pandashan, he had to bite his lips not to laugh. Varian remained stoic.

“If the Horde only asked for a copy of your transcript, I would gladly have giving one : they brought one of their guys without any experience of pandaren law, they must take responsibility. ”

Callirhoe opened her mouth to answer, but Varian sharply cut her off.

“Stop arguing. ”

“I was going to say that I agree with you ! ”

“It's not up to me to teach you that you don't answer to your king. I have tolerated your lack of manners while we were in Stormwind : I will not accept any insolence from you here. ”

He spoke in such a harsh tone that Callirhoe froze. Anduin felt hurt for her : the young woman obviously did not expect such roughness.

“Our meal is ready”, he said to lighten the mood.

He grabbed the stack of steamer basket Mi Shao held out to him. The cook kindly asked something in his language to Callirhoe, who answered with a wave of her hand. Anduin vaguely understood that Mi Shao was offering her "the same thing as usual".

“I hope you’re not going to eat this alone”, he asked.

Callirhoe forced herself to smile at him.

“Don't worry, sire, I won't be alone tonight. ”

“Well, enjoy your meal”, replied the young prince.

“You too, Your Majesty. ”

Jaina seemed to hesitate. She glanced quickly at her king, who had no reaction.

“Well, let's go home before it gets cold”, she said before casting a teleportation spell.

Later during dinner, Jaina talked about the incident.

“I intended to invite this young girl to spend the night with us”, she said, savoring her meat balls, “but I guessed it wasn’t for your taste. ”

Varian sighed.

“After all she did for us, I know it’s not very kind to leave her alone in the Temple”, he said. “But she’s still too familiar with me, and I cannot allow it, especially now that we are surrounded by all the Alliance and Horde leaders. ”

Anduin made no comment : his father was tough, but he was right. The young prince valued spontaneity more than anything, but a king should not tolerate any word that would be considered, from the outside, as a lack of respect.

“I will invite her in the next few days”, finally added his father, “but not for now. Moreover, she must be busy”.

“Is that the Alliance’s registrar you're talking about ? ” asked Kalec. “For what I know, she’s still just a student. Why did you choose her for such work ? ”

“Callirhoe is studying law, but also alethiometry”, Jaina explained. “Her help was invaluable during our first steps in Pandaria, and she wished to come here to study pandaren law. ”

Kalec looked at them as if an invisible hand just slammed his face.

“Alethiometry... ? I had no idea there still were mortals willing to waste their time with this ! ”

Jaina looked surprised.

“It’s the first time I hear you say something so closed-minded. ”

“I tried it when I lived in Quel’Danas. They have an alethiometer there. Of all the sciences I have studied, this one is clearly the most muddy. ”

“We’ve always studied it at Stormwind”, said Varian. “Sometimes an alethiometrist stands out from the crowd : it is very rare, but it does happen, and it gives to our kingdom some extremely precious assets. ”

“Also, alethiometry is a science that is built by stratum”, added Anduin who had studied the question. “The more we persevere, the more knowledge accumulates, which means that alethiometrists who’ll live in a hundred years will necessarily be better than those who live today. ”

“Absolutely”, said Jaina, smiling. “It’s a very long term investment. Besides, you told me that Callirhoe has much potential. ”

“Indeed”, Varian answered.

“What does it mean, "much potential" ? ” curiously asked Kalec. “Can she answer any question with eyes closed ? ”

“Let's say if you ask her ten complicated questions, she will find a complete answer for two of them, a partial answer for three others and for the last five she will say nothing. She prefers not to answer than to risk an error. Very few alethiometrists are able to know for sure if they’re wrong : the only one I know was Ashao Daris, who worked for my grandfather. ”

“So Callirhoe would have the level to become royal alethiometrist ? ” hopefully asked Anduin.

“Not for now”, said Varian. “The exam does not only require to make no mistake : at least six out of ten questions must be perfectly answered. Callirhoe is not able to pass the exam yet. However, she is significantly more gifted than Ashao Daris at the same age and I place a lot of hope in her. That’s why I must be firm. ”

“Anyway, she's underage”, Anduin suddenly remembered. “She must be waiting for her 30th birthday, I think... ? ”

Varian waved his hand.

“When urgent matters are settled, I will fix the law”, he said. “Callirhoe will be ready to pass the exam far before she turns thirty, and it is out of the question for me to wait more than necessary to receive her services. ”

“The law has not stopped you from using her so far”, replied Anduin, smiling.

“And that probably won't stop me in the future”, said Varian with a tiny smile. “But I must avoid this kind of drift as much as possible. ”

“Humans will never stop surprising me”, Kalec said enthusiastically. “I would love to see this girl using the alethiometer, if you allow me to. ”

“Of course, Kalecgos, as long as you stay away from prying eyes. I want to keep this asset in my sleeve as long as possible. ”

“I understand, Your Majesty. ”

“What question do you intend to ask ? ” Jaina asked in an amused tone.

“I’ll think about it”, he said, before laughing : “I’ve always dreamed of hearing some shameful secrets about Korialstrasz. ”


	6. Shameful secrets

Anduin Wrynn had seen the alethiometer once, few years earlier, during a visit to the Old Town’s library where the instrument was kept. But he never saw someone using it until today and remained captivated by the clear, magnificent sound that accompanied the needle’s movements.

“It sounds like a naaru’s song”, he said in a low voice.

No one answered. Jaina, Varian and Kalec stared silently at the alethiometrist. Callirhoe seemed in a deep trance, entirely focused on the movements of the needle.

The object was similar to a large watch in a silver case, with a multitude of symbols drawn in black ink around the dial. Six small hands could be controlled by scroll wheels distributed around the case and be used to point to different symbols to ask a question. Then, the seventh needle, the larger one, point to other symbols to give an answer.

The song of the instrument suddenly stopped. Callirhoe sighed and turned her disappointed face to Kalecgos.

“It’s a complicated question. Too complicated for me. ”

“What a pity ! ” the dragon said.

“My question is correctly asked, so I could take a reading and study it later. But I'm not sure to be able of interpret it.”

“Don't bother, it was already very impressive! I’ve never seen the needle move so fast, nor so long... ”

Callirhoe twisted her mouth.

“He was the dragonqueen’s favorite consort. Perhaps the noblest heart who’ve ever lived. I too would have liked to know what could have ashamed him. ”

Jaina looked vaguely skeptical.

“I have a question for you”, she said.

“Yes ? ”

“Tell me... What race was my bodyguard when I lived in Theramore. ”

It was a very simple question and everyone here knew the answer, except the alethiometrist. Jaina was testing her : she wanted to see her finding something true. Callirhoe took several minutes to think, then gently rolled the alethiometer's wheels. Anduin came over to watch : he saw her point five hands at the horse, the candle, the helmet, the beehive and the hourglass. She closed her eyes for a moment, then the song of the alethiometer invaded the room. The answer was very brief : the large needle spun around the dial to designate only two symbols, multiple times.

“She was a night elf”, said Callirhoe.

Despite the grievous feelings that the souvenir of Pained brought back to her, Jaina seemed almost relieved. She smiled and leaned slightly towards the young girl.

“Tell me how you found out. ”

“The horse means the human race”, explained Callirhoe, “because humans were the first people to domesticate horses, and the candle is the symbol of arcana, whose mastery requires very long studies. If I combine the two, I can designate you : you are one of the most powerful human sorceress of our time. The helmet is the symbol of protection and warriors ; the beehive can mean a community or a people and I can use the hourglass to designate a time from the past. If we put things back in order, I asked the question "From which people came the former protector of Jaina Proudmoore ? ". ”

“And for the answer ? ”

“Easy : I had seen these symbols in the past. Kaldorei means "children of the stars" : the burgeon is the symbol of childhood, and the owl is the symbol of night and stars, because it’s only during the night we can see stars. ”

“Isn't the moon the symbol of the night ? ” asked Kalec.

“The moon can be visible during the day, while you’ll never see a wild owl in broad daylight. ”

“I would have chosen the sun to designate the stars”, Anduin said, “since the sun is a star. ”

“This is what alethiometrists have thought for a very long time”, said Callirhoe. “But an individual is not always the symbol of its kind. ”

“Amazing”, whispered Jaine. “This thing… _really_ work. ”

Kalecgos was as impressed as she was.

“It's such a simple question”, he said, “and yet, just to ask it, you had to use five out of six needles. ”

“It's not about complexity, but precision”, said Callirhoe. “The more symbols the question contains, the more precise it is, the easier the answer will be to interpret. ”

“It's stunning”, said Jaina. “Varian told me that you were able to discribe the dangers my nephew was facing, the climate of the Jade Forest... You even gave him the location and dimensions of Pandaria. ”

“Very approximate dimensions,” Varian specified.

“I'm not a cartographer”, muttered Callirhoe.

The king laughed.

“I noticed that”, he said. “What was it ? "Larger than the northern part of the Eastern Kingdoms and smaller than its southern part". The day my cartographer brings me that, I would advise him to reorient himself in archeology. ”

Callirhoe looked insulted. She opened her mouth to reply, but Varian's icy gaze keeped her quiet. A servant chose this moment to appear. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served”.

“We're coming, thank you”, said Jaina in an amused tone. “Let’s save this conversation for later. ”

It was the evening of the fourth day. Seeing that Callirhoe was doing her job seriously without trying to show off, Varian had agreed to invite her to his table for one evening.

During the meal Jaina flooded Callirhoe with questions about her studies. The young woman told that every students in Old Town try alethiometry at their arrival, out of curiosity. She did it with little enthusiasm, knowing that everyone would soon give up. But from the start, she had proven to be talented : she intuitively understood some very complex meanings of the different symbols and had no problem plunging into the “alethiometer’s trance”. Robert Arton, the only remaining student of Ashao Daris, had immediately strained her to take private lessons every evening. After spending his life studying without ever becoming a royal alethiometrist, he was certain that she would be his only student who would one day succeed the exam. Therefore, he was more demanding with her than with anyone.

There were four other alethiometrists studying with her. Her companions were passionate students, purely devoted to alethiometry and ready to dedicate their whole life to this art, just like Robert Arton. None would ever become royal alethiometrist, not even this half-elf who would probably live a thousand years, but they worked very hard. Just finding a new meaning for one symbol, sometimes after years of research, was for them unimaginable happiness.

“I never know if I admire or pity them”, said Callirhoe. “If I hadn't had my natural affinity for the alethiometer, I would have deserted faster than anyone. It’s very sad to be so passionate and so middling at the same time. ”

The old man's hopes obviously had some impact on her. She did not even pretend to be modest : she was born with exceptional talent and she was proud of it. Her abilities were unfair and inexplicable, but that didn't stop her from being arrogant. Anduin had already noticed that in some of her letters, but he didn’t think her lordliness would be that deep.

“My Master says that talent does not exist”, he said. “What is not the result of hard work is a gift that must be accepted with modesty. ”

Callirhoe looked surprised.

“I regret to tell you that, your Highness, but faith is not what overflows the most in me. If a divine grace has indeed been granted to me, I do not know its origin and I never asked for it. ”

“That doesn't prevent tou to accept it with humility”, said Anduin in a very kind tone.

“This may be the case for you, and all the honor is yours. But I recently discovered that arrogance was a necessary quality for the intuitive reading of the alethiometer. If I weren't naturally proud, I wouldn't be alethiometrist. ”

This answer caught Anduin off guards and he remained silent. Kalecgos nodded doubtfully.

“How can arrogance be related to alethiometry ? ”

“I'm not sure”, confessed Callirhoe. “You have to be very sure of yourself, of your thoughts, when you ask a question, otherwise the alethiometer can misunderstand you. And at the same time, you have to be constantly questioning yourself, because you make mistakes all the time and you have to be aware of it. For example, the former night elves queen has an alethiometer, but she’s unable to read it, when I heard that she’s the most disproportionate ego of all time. ”

“It is known”, Jaina said, wincing.

“If that's your excuse for being so cheeky, I must admit it's very well found”, said Varian.

Callirhoe said nothing for fear of taking a slap. A servant entered to retrieve the dishes and bring the dessert ; Anduin took the opportunity to talk about something else.

“I heard that jihui games are sometimes held in the Temple, at night. Everyone would have the right to attend. Is it true ? ”

“Absolutely”, replied Callirhoe. “Do you like jihui ? ”

“I do ! I learned at the Red Crane Temple, where this kind of gathering was also held. I thought that with the trial, these meetings would be postponed... ”

“Not at all. If I had known you liked jihui, I would have told you about it earlier. ”

“I'm not sure to have time”, said Anduin regretfully.

His "talks" with Garrosh Hellscream took up a good part of his evenings, and generally it drained him of all his energy.

“However, I would very much like to join you, at least for one evening”, he added.

“Whenever you like, sire. Moreover, your friend the Black Prince has been present almost every night since the beginning of the trial. ”

The air froze in the room. Anduin smiled, ostensibly ignoring the concerned looks of his father and aunt.

“He was the one who told me about it”, he said. “Did you two get to know each other ? ”

“A little. But we haven't had a chance to play together yet. ”

“I don't like the idea of this whelp approaching the two of you”, said Varian. “You in particular, Callirhoe. If he learns who you are, it won’t take him five minutes to get you kidnapped by his gang of thugs. ”

Anduin bit his lip, suddenly aware of the disastrous turn the conversation was taking. He had requested Callirhoe's services without even informing his father : he was not supposed to know her before the trial, and in addition he had naively talked about her to Wrathion.

“If you think he doesn't know about me and the alethiometer, then you're underestimating his spy network”, said Callirhoe.

It was a very clever dodge and Anduin relaxed imperceptibly. Varian stiffened like a tiger ready to pounce.

“Did he make any propositions to you ? Respond now. ”

“Yes he did. ”

“By the Light ! What did he tells you ? ”

“He talked about doing great things together, that kind of thing. ”

“And what did you say ? ”

“That we wouldn't do any great things. That it was very sad. ”

She spoke with such phlegm that Varian seemed skeptical.

“Did you really tell him that ? ”

Callirhoe sighed and replied :

“I told him that if one day the Legion falls on us, he could count on me to fight against it. But in the meantime, I see no reason to join him. ”

“How did he react ? ” asked Anduin.

“He wasn’t very pleased, but he didn't looked furious either. I assure you that you have no reason to worry. I don't like the way he thinks, the way he talks, and I will never consider betraying the Alliance. ”

“It’s not your loyalty that concerns me”, Varian sighed. “It's your safety. ”

“I consulted the alethiometer, sire. Wrathion has no intention of insisting or harming me. He's disappointed but he doesn't want us to be enemies. Otherwise, I wouldn’t take this whole story so lightly. ”

“I see”, said Varian with a tired sigh. “I know I can trust you, Callirhoe, but before the end of this trial, I put you under the surveillance of SI: 7. I don't want to take any risk. ”

“Thank you for your clearness”, said Callirhoe, obviously not cheerful at the idea of a close guard.

Anduin breathed, relieved. Varian had circumvented the laws with Callirhoe : it certainly did not allow the prince to do the same. He silently thanked the young woman for the strong scolding she had just avoided him and finished his dessert in two bites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell in love with the word "lordliness".


	7. Beautiful games

It was only the evening of the eighth day that Anduin decided to participate in a jihui gathering at the Temple. His long and tedious talks with Garrosh Hellscream had not left him time until then, but playing with Wrathion the night before had reminded him how much he missed this game. Back in Stormwind, would he ever have the opportunity to play again ? The thought had so deeply saddened him that at the first opportunity, he grabbed Callirhoe by the arm and asked her where and when they should meet to join the party.

It was almost ten o'clock when the young prince left Garrosh's jail to join the entrance to the main building. Callirhoe was already waiting for him, sitting near a brazier, her hands wrapped in her pockets. Night had fallen and Anduin unconsciously slowed down to admire her face lit by the light of the flames. Her sight lightly soothed his nervous heart. She was truly beautiful, a rare beauty, as preserved as most aristocratic women, but free from any ornamentation. It seemed like every element of her face, be it her lips, nose, eyes or ears, had been created for purely aesthetic purposes. Her long ashen hair was tied with two wands in the pandaren way. With her eyes as black as ink, no one could have doubted that she was a Ridgewell’s daughter.

Callirhoe turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

“Are you all right, sire ? ”

“Everything is fine”, said Anduin.

“You were making a funny face. Did your… interview go well ? ”

_No need to ask how she knows_ , Anduin thought.

“It wasn’t the worst exchange I’ve had with the prisoner, but it’s never a funny moment either. ”

“I can believe you. ”

“Where do the games take place ? ”

“A few monks gathered in the second annex. With the trial nearing its end, there are not many of us, so you’ll may have a chance to play. You follow me ? ”

They made their way to the bridge that led to the annex, which was one of the few buildings lit from the inside at this late hour.

“Is Wrathion present ? ” asked Anduin.

“No. He hasn't been coming for a few nights. ”

“He told me that you had the opportunity to play together, two or three days ago. ”

Callirhoe winced.

“Did he tell you about the outcome ? ”

“No. I imagined he didn’t because he had lost. ”

“We couldn't get to the end of the game. He attacked me like a rabid dog, I replied all the same : the monks around us judged this game aggressive and dishonorable and they threw us out in the cold. ”

Anduin frowned.

“Really… ? ”

Callirhoe gave a hard kick in the snow.

“I thought I would never be accepted into these gatherings again because of that. Finally, a pandashan who sometimes comes to play with us has agreed that when we are faced with a violent attack, there is sometimes no other choice than to respond more violently. Thanks to her, I’ve not been excluded. Your friend is an asshole, in hope you’re aware of that. ”

Anduin tried to smile.

“I am sorry. Wrathion is not very fairplay. It must be his way of venting after you refused to work for him… ”

“Better that than a lava bath, I imagine”, muttered Callirhoe.

“It is, believe my experience. ”

Callirhoe silently smiled and opened the annex’s door. They rushed inside : the heat of the room violently contrasted with the cold of the night and the young prince felt his cheeks burn.

“Your Majesty ! ” exclaimed a soft, feminine voice.

Anduin smiled when he saw Yu Fei, the young pandaren mage serving in jails, getting up at his approach. There were five or six people there, all pandarens : apart from Yu Fei, Anduin knew none of them. All were in a circle around a jihui boardgame, watching two monks clashed in a fierce game. One of the players was an austere-faced female pandashan. With a glance on the board, Anduin guessed that it was a very smart fight, whiwh was coming to an end.

“Prince Anduin”, said Yu Fei in a very low voice, “would you give me the honor of a game ? ”

“All pleasure would be mine, Yu Fei. ”

The pandaren looked absolutely delighted : she silently gathered the pieces of a board that had been abandoned without being put away. Anduin turned to Callirhoe.

“Maybe we will have time for a game afterwards ? ”

The young woman smiled.

“Maybe, if staying up late doesn't scares you. For my part, I'm waiting for the goban to be free to play with Greenfeather. ”

She pointed to a corner away from the braziers and Anduin was surprised to see the grummle flight master exchanging a game with a pandashan, on a game board that had nothing to do with jihui.

“The goban ? ” asked the prince in a low voice.

“Have you never heard of the go game ? Actually, it is mostly played beyond the wall, among the disciples of Niuzao. ”

“Is this a grummles game ? ”

“No, it came from the mogus. It’s a wonderful game, but more inclined to conflict than jihui. ”

Anduin watched the two players with puzzlement. Despite the darkness, he could see their board well : they only had one type of piece and it seemed extremely simple at first glance. However, the two players were so deep in thought that they seemed to forgot that around them, the world had not stopped turning.

Anduin looked at them for few seconds, then took a seat opposite to the young pandaren mage.

“Take the first move, sire”, said Yu Fei in a humble tone.

The young prince spent the most pleasant evening he has had in a very long time. His game against Yu Fei took place under the watchful eyes of the other players ; at the end, they were warmly congratulated on their clever shots and the depth of their thinking. He spent a few minutes observing the go game between Callirhoe and her grummle friend : the young woman summed him up the rules in a low voice, and Anduin promised himself to learn the basics at the first opportunity. He was challenged twice to jihui and had some good games, but he and Callirhoe never had a chance to play together.

He played his third part against the austere pandashan. She was a measured but formidable opponent, whom he took great pleasure to face. Everyone had approached to observe the board. At the end of the game, the pandashan opened her mouth for the first time.

“Your understanding of jihui is remarkable”, she said. “For a foreigner, you are an impressive player. It was an honor to face you. ”

Anduin felt himself blush like never before.

“Your compliment touches me. Thank you. The honnor was all mine. ”

The pandarene watched him for a moment, before turning to Callirhoe.

“You are both very different players, despite your common origins. But also very interesting. I would be curious to discover games of your people. ”

“Well, chess is our most popular strategy game”, said Anduin. “ I am sure that my aunt has a chess board at the Violet Rise. ”

“Chess is the most boring thing someone ever imagined”, muttered Callirhoe.

“I must admit that I don't know many others”, stammered Anduin.

He had grown up in such loneliness that his gaming experience, whatever it was, was extremely limited.

“In the strategy game, we have the game of the Hunter and the Hare”, said Callirhoe. I'm not a big fan, but it is played a lot : by traditions, parents often play with their children. There is also the alquerque, a fairly simple dwarf game, and the polis, which is very popular among night elves. I think the sin’dorei have a variant of this one. Among the more popular games, there is the corridor, ossicles, tarot and all card games in general... ”

“Do you have some of these with you ? ”

“I have stuff to play liar’s dice. ”

“I know this one”, said Anduin. “Is it the game with dices hidden in cups ? I often see the crew playing when I travel by boat. ”

“Have you ever played ? ”

Again, the young prince felt embarrassed by his lack of social experience.

“I don’t know the rules. I never dared to disturb the sailors by asking them to teach me. ”

“I can teach you if you want”, evenly said Callirhoe. “I took my equipment to come here, precisely to play with the sailors during the trip. ”

“How many of us could play ? ” asked Yu Fei.

“I have the equipment for four players”, answered Callirhoe, but we can be more if you have what it takes. Five six-sided dices and one cup per person are required. ”

“We don't have dice here”, quietly said the pandashan.

“Anyway, pandaren dice have eight faces”, said Anduin with a disappointed look.

“It doesn’t matter”, said a red-fur monk. “Play four : we'll watch you. ”

“I warn you, this is not a strategy game”, said Callirhoe while getting up. “It’s a game of chance and bluffing. ”

“Bluffing ? What is that ? ”

Anduin smiled in amusement.

“Do you know the tale of the warlord and the monk ? ” he asked.

“Of course. ”

“That’s what bluffing is : defeating an entire army without any weapon in your hands. ”

The pandashan smiled.

“If you allow me to, I would like to discover this game with you. ”

“Me too”, hastily said Yu Fei.

“I'll get my dices in my room”, said Callirhoe.

“Would you like me to accompany you ? ” asked Anduin.

“With pleasure, sire. ”

The young prince wrapped himself in his woolen cape and followed Callirhoe outside. Once they left the annex, the young woman smiled teasingly at him.

“What is it ? ” asked Anduin.

“Nothing. ”

“Yes, there is something. ”

Callirhoe laughed at his annoyed look.

“Yu Fei finds you very charming. ”

“What ? Stop talking nonsense”, Anduin replied, frowning.

Callirhoe shrugged without ceasing to smile. The young prince shook his head, then thought about how Yu Fei became avoiding when he looked at her in the eyes and stammering when he spoke to her. He thought it was only shyness, but she hadn't hesitated for a second to offer him to play with her. He blushed slightly. Callirhoe saw him despite the darkness and laughed again.

“You're a lucky man. If such a pretty creature circled me with so much insistence, I would catch her as soon as possible. ”

“Well, you do what you want”, mumbled Anduin.

Uneasy, he went on before giving her time to answer :

“You know something about games. ”

Callirhoe shrugged.

“No more than most people, I imagine. ”

“Ah, well”, murmured Anduin. “I didn’t even know there were so many. ”

“You don't like to play ? ”

“Of course I do, you saw it yourself. When I was younger, I sometimes played chess with my father, before his disappearance. But now, we rarely have this kind of opportunity… ”

Callirhoe blinked.

“Not even a tarot game with your advisers, from time to time ? ”

“I don't even know the rules. ”

“The scions of the Noble House will eat you alive. Tarot is the very basis of human aristocracy. ”

They arrived to a small annex behind the main building ; Callirhoe told the prince not to make any noise as they entered. She slipped into a tiny room, barely the size of a closet, and came out with a small cloth bag. We could guess inside the shape of several cups fitted into each other ; the dices made a pleasant noise as they collided in the tissue.

“Why do you carry enough equipment for four people to play ? ” asked the prince when they were out. “Usually everyone has their own cup and dices, right ? ”

“It’s always useful”, said Callirhoe. “Sometimes someone wants to play but has no dices ; sometimes nobody has dices and we can play anyway, like now. ”

“I see”, said Anduin.

Callirhoe looked very seriously at him.

“You know, sire, if you want to learn a game, you should never be afraid to disturb people. Games are made to be shared. ”

“I will remember”, said the young prince, smiling. “For my part, I would be happy to share a game of jihui with you when we have the opportunity. ”

“Whenever you want, sire. ”

Anduin hesitated for a moment.

“You can call me Anduin if you want. ”

Callirhoe's eyes widened.

“To take a thwack from your father ? ”

Anduin laughed.

“When he's not there, you can call me by my name. ”

“You don't mind ? ”

“Absolutely not. Quite the contrary. ”

“Thank you. I will remember but I cannot promise to do it”, she honestly replied.

“I understand”, said Anduin.

It saddened him, but he didn't want to put her in an uncomfortable situation either. Callirhoe continued :

“I'm glad you were able to come before you left”, she said. “You seem to love jihui so much, it would have been a shame for you to miss that. ”

“I'm having a great evening”, said Anduin, a little more relaxed. “It reminds me of my stay at the Red Crane’s Temple. ”

“That’s too bad, there are not many of us tonight. With the trial, there were sometimes Horde or Alliance soldiers who joined us. ”

“Really ?! And they were playing together ? ”

“They were forced to do so by the pandashans”, said Callirhoe, laughing. “So their matches were the most pulsating I’ve ever seen. ”

“I would have loved to see that... ”

They arrived at the annex. It was still hot inside : their companions had waited for them, speaking together in a low voice.

The four players went into a circle : each had a goblet and five dice. Callirhoe's material was very good quality : the goblets were made of precious wood, engraved on the surface with large birds with large beaks and the dices were cut from beef bone. The young woman concisely explained the rules. Anduin didn't understand a word of it, no more than the pandarens.

“We’ll do one or two rounds for nothing”, she said : “You will understand by playing. ”

They played. They understood. The principle of betting pleased them. In the end, Callirhoe, more used to calculate the evolution of probabilities, won by keeping almost all of her dices.

“It's very fun”, said Yu Fei, bouncing her dices in her cup.

She had been the first to be out but she was not a sore loser.

“I didn't know if you'd like it”, Callirhoe said. “I really like this game but it doesn't have the nobility of jihui or go. ”

“Don’t think that”, said the female pandashan. “What you call bluffing is the pandashan’s greatest weapon : it is by deceiving our opponents that we managed to survive so far. You’re never bluffing at jihui or go. Your game is a great way to learn how to mask your emotions. ”

Anduin wondered if she was not already imagining a variant with pandaren dice, which she could teach her comrades beyond the wall. He felt great pride at the idea that a game from his people could make pandarens feel the same craze he has for jihui.

“I’d like to play”, said one of the monks.

“Me too”, said Greenfeather enthusiastically.

A game largely based on luck should take a hit with the grummle people.

“You can keep my stuff”, said Callirhoe while stretching. “I leave you there : I am drained. ”

“Oh, so early ! ”

“What, _so early_ ? The sun rises in three hours. Tomorrow will be the last day of the trial : I’ll have to be alert if I want to do my job without drowning. ”

“As long as you leave us your dices”, said Yu Fei, smiling. “Your Majesty, are you going to stay with us ? ”

Anduin felt himself blush in front of her hopeful eyes. Callirhoe was right : the young mage was an adorable creature. He suddenly thought of Aerin, the young dwarf warrior he had known a few years earlier, as cheerful and warm as the pandaren. His heart sank painfully.

“Much to my regret, I better leave too”, he said. “Callirhoe is right, it is very late : I want to sleep before tomorrow. ”

“I understand”, whispered Yu Fei.

She couldn't hide her disappointment and Anduin sighed sadly. He would have liked to stay a little bit longer, but he hadn't realized how late it was and he really needed to sleep : his aching body suddenly reminded him.

The mage silently rose and took out of a purse a small runestone, which she used for the incantation of an arcane portal.

“Thank you, Yu Fei”, said the young prince, smiling gently, “And thank you all. I had a wonderful evening. ”

“Good night to you, sire”, they replied.

He crossed the portal and appeared near his personal tent in the Kirin Tor camp. Gripped by the cold, he greeted the guards posted at the entrance and rushed inside. He expected to find his father there, sitting cross-legged, ready to scold him for being out so late without his guards : he was surprised to find nothing but his bedcamp and some of his stuff. The admonition would probably be for tomorrow. Exhausted, his bones aching from fatigue, he threw himself fully clothed in his impeccably made camp bed and instantly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my favorite chapter of this story. I love the bonds that we create while playing with each others…  
> If something could make me reaaaaaally happy, it would be Blizzard developping the rules of jihui, then create and sell jihui boardgames ! They would eat my money so fast =D


	8. "Farewell, justice"

Lizzle Fuselighter presented to Callirhoe his green hand, covered with ink stains.

“It was a pleasure to work with you. ”

Callirhoe tiredly smiled and shook hands with the goblin magistrate.

“For me too, Fizzle. More than I expected at the start”, she admitted.

“Goblins are fast learners, sweetie. That’s why we’re kings of the world. ”

“Is that so. ”

Lizzle chuckled, then tilted his head.

“Will you miss me that much ? ”

“I don’t think so. Why do you ask ? ”

“You look so sad to see me go. ”

Callirhoe shook her head and bit her lip.

“It's not that. ”

“Then why that dreary air of yours ? ”

“I just... have a lot of trouble digesting everything that just happened. ”

Garrosh free from his chain. After witnessing all the horrors he had committed, Callirhoe was unable to accept the idea. The situation was so dreadful that she felt knocked out... How could people around her remain so calm ?

“Come on, we’ll catch him so fast he won’t even have time to kill a fly ! What could you do anyway ? ”

Callirhoe looked away and shrugged. Fizzle gently patted her forearm.

“Stop worrying, it doesn’t suit you. ”

“What a good reason. ”

The goblin laughed again.

“See you next time, kid. ”

“Safe trip to you. ”

When the goblin was gone, Anduin carefully approached the young woman to lean on her side. She faced the vast emptiness that separated the peaks of Kun Laï from the Jade Forest below : this breathtaking view reminded Anduin of the Mason’s Foly. His heart sank.

“We too will be leaving soon”, he said. “Do you still intend to stay ? ”

“Yes I do. ”

“My father will ask you to give the alethiometer back. ”

“I know, sire. I took it with me. ”

“Won’t you miss it too much? ”

“I will. After all this time spent having it just for me, I'm going to feel like a snail without its shell. It’s gonna be horrible. ”

“It's my father's trick”, said Anduin. “By taking it from you, he pushes you back to Stormwind. ”

Callirhoe shook her head.

“I wouldn't be of any use to him. The only thing I'm sure is that Garrosh has left Azeroth, and the alethiometer sees nothing outside of our world. ”

“The kingdom has other concerns than Garrosh”, said Anduin.

Callirhoe bit her lip without answering. She seemed so bitter... Anduin was too, he had every reason to be, but Callirhoe ? She was not injured... Then suddenly, their first face-to-face conversation, before the trial, came back to him. He understood.

“It is not Garrosh’s escape that makes you angry”, he said. “It is the judgment of the Celestials. ”

“Well guessed. ”

“Garrosh would have been deprived of power, Callirhoe. Even alive, he could never have done anything wrong again. It may be difficult to conceive, but the justice of the Celestials sees beyond our concerns. ”

“Justice ? The next one who says this word in my presence, I throw him over a bridge. There is no justice, your Highness : just immortals who see us as stupid, blinded little sheep. ”

Destabilized by the brutality of her words, Anduin did not respond. Callirhoe looked down, overwhelmed.

“Eternal life doesn't provide wisdom”, she said in a weaker voice. “I’m now sure about it. We’ve all seen Garrosh’s damaging power, and now he's free as air, with two insane dragons by his side. ”

Anduin bit his lip. Callirhoe sighed.

“I'm sorry, sire. None of this is your fault. ”

_Yes it is_ , Anduin thought. _Yes, it’s a bit of my fault, because if I had let Garrosh poison himself, I wouldn’t be gnawing my bones imagining what he and Wrathion are preparing us, and neither would you._ The pain in his flesh, throbbing since a few hours, suddenly worsened and he had to fight against nausea. Callirhoe continued in a softer voice :

“You both looked so close. I never imagined that he could screw up like this, especially with you. ”

Anduin couldn't contain a bitter laugh.

“I too thought we were close and I was wrong. My father and aunt Jaina were right : I should learn to choose my friends better. ”

He took his head in his hands to hide the tears of rage that came to his eyes. He felt so stupid. He knew he couldn't trust Wrathion : he even spent his time repeating it, and the dragon replied, _you are wise not to_... So what did he expect ? Why did his betrayal make him suffer so much?

Betrayal. Anduin realized that it was the first time he had experienced this so _directly_. Choosing someone, considering him as close friend, feeling how much he counted, how much he enjoyed his company... then realizing that this person was capable of wiping him out of life with a wave from his hand. By the Light, it was the first time he had actually _chosen_ somemone...

“I didn’t see anything. I feel so dumb”, he whispered in a broken voice.

“You are not alone”, answered Callirhoe.

“Why would you feel the same ? You cannot see in the future. ”

“But I can know people's intentions. I could have known that Wrathion was ploting something. ”

“You don't have to be so hard with yourself”, said Varian, who came up behind them. “Many of us have lacked caution. ”

They turned around and Callirhoe silently bowed. The king looked at her with all his height. Something seemed to vaguely upset him.

“I thought I could bring you to Stormwind for at least a few days, so that you can submit your report to the royal library”, he said, “but Taran Zhu wants you to stay here for at least two more weeks, in order to observe the consequences of this exceptional procedure. Do you plan to return to Stormwind soon after ? ”

“I don't think so, sire, unless you order me to. ”

“You told me about traveling after your stay here. Is that still your intention ? ”

“Yes, in the Valley of the Four Winds”, said Callirhoe. “My brother-in-law is there with the Nesingwary Safari and I really need to take a break from… all this. ”

“For how long ? ”

“No more than a month or two. ”

“Good”, said the king. “As long as you stay away from dangerous areas, you can go wherever you want. An SI: 7 agent will be assigned to your surveillance, but if he’s doing his job well, you should not even notice him. In the meantime, I'm going to take back the alethiometer. ”

Callirhoe nodded and slipped her hand into the satchel on her belt. She drew her treasure from it, wrapped in a small silk bag. Varian took a quick look around, before examining the artifact. In his hands, it seemed perfectly harmless and its needles remained motionless.

“Perfect”, he finally said. “Anduin, Jaina is going to take us back to Stormwind. Are you ready to go ? ”

“Yes, father. ”

“Then we go. Farewell, Callirhoe. ”

The young woman looked painfully at him, as he put her treasure in one of the inner pockets of his cape. Then she gave them a nice curtsy.

“Farewell, your Highness. Farewell, Prince Anduin. ”

Despite his own sadness, the young prince felt sorry for her. In just one day, two precious things had been taken from her : her faith in justice and the alethiometer. Just like him. In a single day, he lost Wrathion (he could no longer think of him as “a friend”) and Pandaria.

“I hope to see you soon”, he said with a kind smile.

Jaina and Kalec were waiting for them to leave. Anduin thought, his heart aching, that he might not see Pandaria again for very long. He would have at least liked to go back in a sleigh to the Shrine of Seven Stars, to return as he had come, savoring the journey. But his father saw this as a waste of time. Unaware of his moods, Jaina casted teleportation and the vast mountains around them disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! If there is anyone who has read this fic until the end, well, thank you for having followed me in my azerothian-alethiometer delirium =D I hope some of you enjoyed !  
> I’ve already strarted to write the next episode, but this time I’m not sure to translate it… It was a pleasure to share this story for once, but translation is much more tedious than I thought ! It almost took me more time to translate it than to write it and that’s quite frustrating… So, I’ll see. Again, sorry for all the weird and bad expressions you might find in my writing !


End file.
